Erolocation
|Romaji = Erorokēshon|Other Names = Breast morse|Type = Technique|Forms = Breast survey Breast echolocation Pailygraph|Abilities = Hear and use the sound of bounce of breasts to locate enemies and area surveying Lie detection|Wielder(s) = Ichijou Tsukino}} Erolocation( ), also known as Breast Morse is a spell created and used by Ichijou Tsukino from the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. Based on Issei's Pailingual, this technique allows Ichijou to hear and locate the sound of breasts instead, similar to echolocation. Summary Erolocation was one of the techniques Ichijou was trying to develop after his encounter with Desmond Hellsing, the prime-minister of the Vampire Empire, and Haruka, both of them sneaking into the Tsukino household without anyone noticing. Fearing for possible attacks and sneak assaults, he tried to create a spell which would allow him to detect nearby enemies without them noticing as well as a way to counter his lack of super-sensitivity. This spell would make its debut in Volume 10, during the attack of the Vampire-devil Peace Conference... Abilities Erolocation is an area-effect spell which allows Ichijou to hear the bounce of breasts in the vicinity. By enhancing his hearing, Ichijou is able to hear every bounce, mould, slap and even squeeze from any breast in the affected area in order to locate his foes, no matter their size since he's also able to hear Annabelle's A-cups with ease, making it also an effective combination with Level Zero. It's also possible to use this technique for surveying, as he'll use the echo from said breasts to mentally draw an perfect map from the perimeter, in a way similar to echolocation, making it possible to find entrances on isolated places, count the number of enemies and hear to avoid incoming attacks. Another use for Echolocation, called Pailygraph( , lit. Heart and tits) allows Ichijou to detect when a victim of Erolocation is lying by hearing their breasts bounce with each of their heartbeat, as any irregular beating will compromise its sound and bounce, making it easier to detect and avoid lies. Weaknesses While a frightning technique, Erolocation can be slightly blocked if the victim makes their breasts bounce less or more, as hugging one's body seems to make it less effective, while incessant bouncing will cause complete confusion for Ichijou, making it harder to locate its target due to excess of information. Also, despite working even on the smallest ones, breasts beyond F-cups will produce such impactful noises and bounces that might be enough to stun or even knock out Ichijou, excessive exposure able to harm his hearing for several minutes after. Trivia * This technique can be considered a Style for the original Pailingual. * The name of the technique is a pun with "Ero" and "echolocation", which is a general use of sound to locate objects used by animals, humans and machines. * The few people Ichijou is unable to harmlessly use Erolocation are: Alice Gremory, Midaller Stolas, Zuang Fei and his sister Minatsu Tsukino. * According to Ichijou, the sound breasts make when they bounce its exactly how animes portrait them, at least for him. Navigation Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage